


Slave Idol Mansion

by TokikoTsukito_Sama



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Forced, Gore, I have no idea what else to put, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Rape, Requests, Series, What Have I Done, free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokikoTsukito_Sama/pseuds/TokikoTsukito_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get given a card for a sex house, it has all of your favorite singers and idols in. Live out your fantasies, request are open. Just comment what you would like to happen and i'll make a new chapter for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction: 

Walking up to a castle like house, I held my bag close to my side. Glancing down at the card in my fingertips, I read the words printed in red “Slave Idol Mansion, where your dreams come true”. Taking a deep breath, I slipped the card into my bag and placed it on to my right shoulder. 

Walking through the iron gates, I grazed my left palm against the words embossed in the stone gate posts. “Idol Mansion”, chuckling to myself I realized they couldn't put Slave on there for obvious reasons. Taking a deep breath, I committed myself walking up to the large brass fished mahogany door. Stretching out my left arm I balled my hand into a fist and drew it back to knock, however the door creaked open before my hand reached it. 

I looked behind myself feeling as if someone was watching me, a crow startling me as it took off from the looming oak tree. Placing my hand on my chest I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and looking back to the now open door. The moon light shone through the large glass panes, which stood at the back of the balcony. 

Hesitantly I stepped onto the tiled floor, my heel making a loud clap that ricochet against the darkness. Slowly I walked into the room further, the door slammed back into place making me jump as I looked back at it. I was now alone, in the darkness, looking up at the only light source. The moon through stained glass panes. 

Six long stain glass windows depicted humans in different outfits enduring different, what looked to me, sexual acts. The first, a beautiful long orange-haired man with his wrists bound to each side of the window pane. A white sheet loosely hanging from his waist, his face looking down pronouncing his shoulder blades. Cuts that were seeping blood all over his torso, some deeper than others. 

The second, a blue haired man on his knees, blue eyes piercing into mine. His longish hair pulled back showing his pained expression. His mouth held open by a metal bit, his lips swollen and bruised. You could just hear his screams being muffled by the metal. Shivering at the thought of his screams I stepped to the right, facing a Red head. 

The third, a red head, he had no clothes on apart from a leather blind fold and gag. His hands were tied by leather too, as well as his ankles leaving him on show. Metal clips clung to his sensitive red nipples, his penis obscured by wooden pegs latched to every bit of skin. A metal rod was half drawn out of his urethra, little bumps each millimeter of the rod. I could just imagine his cock twitching as each bump was slowly pulled out, I blushed and looked away. 

The last three seemed to be one pane split into three, in the middle was a small blonde boy, his arms and legs bound each side of the other. His arms were bound each side of another blue headed boy, a smirk playing on his lips, his hand reaching down to the blonde boys head. The small blonde haired boy had deep, pained blue eyes that were looking straight at me, pleading with me to help him. The bluenette didn’t seem as if he was a Dom though, between his cheeks protruded two wires, they lead to his thighs. On each thigh was a garter holding a remote attached to the wires, my guess was that they lead to vibrators that where perched deep inside of the boys arse. His member was bruised and healing wounds ran down the sides, the tip close to the blonde’s mouth. 

Finally, the last pane with-held another blonde with green eyes this time though. His hands were tied behind his back, restricting his movement. Blood dripped down his back, over his perky cheeks and down his thighs. Finally the blood pooled at the bottom of bar-parted feet. The smaller blonde’s feet where tied either side of his hips, the larger blonde looked as if he was enjoying the feeling of blood seeping out of his back and down his body. 

I glanced back at the middle boy, his cock was hanging down towards the floor, and rope bounding his blueing testicles. The rope was attached to what looked to be a stone, an inch off of the ground, in mid swing. I couldn't look at the windows anymore, I rubbed my eye a tear starting to grow as I empathized with the boys’ pain. 

Suddenly candles started to light up, candelabra by candelabra from the furthest one to the closest. In the middle stood a girl in a leather dress that clung to her skin as if it had been glued in place, leather gloved covered her arms. Her bust being pushed out of the top of a black corset, a leather choker elongating her neck. 

“Hello and Welcome” she smirked finally looking up, her pinkish hair falling to her shoulders. “Is this your first time at Slave Idol Mansion?” she asked ruby red lips pronouncing every word with a slight Russian accent. She walked up to me, her thigh high leather boots coming closer and closer with every step. 

She place an index finger underneath my chin, “I’m Haruka, the mistress of this mansion. Please enjoy your time with my slaves.” Smiling she clicked her fingers as a spot light lit up a red velvet sofa. 

“Please, sit.” She smiled walking over to the sofa with me and sitting down the opposite side. “So who do you want?” she asked pulling out a photo album of boys in cages presenting every little bit of flesh they had to offer. 

“Well..” I whispered flicking through the pages and grazing my fingertips across every photo of the boys’ front and back. Beside each picture was a name, age, kinks, prices and what they did professionally. I came across a picture of six boys together, the same ones in the panes of glass “STARISH?” I asked myself a small hum left Haruka’s lips.

“We do special packages to, you can watch if you’d like. My boys’ will do anything for a princess” a small smirked played on her painted lips as her eyes twinkled. “So? What will it be Princess?” she asked.


	2. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about Ren and Ran

After flipping through the pages for some time I smiled, “How much for Ren and Ranmaru?” I asked a small smirk playing on my lips as I glanced over at the mistress sat beside me. 

“We shall see” she replied clapping her hands loudly announcing the boys’ names. “What setting would you like Princess?” she asked taking my hand and pulling me from the red velvet sofa. 

“mhm...” I thought placing my bag on the sofa, and turning to look at the stairs as two boys with a leather collar on and leather boxers stood. “I’d like to have them in a lesson setting, tied to chairs as subjects in the middle with everyone else watching them” I smirked licking my lip slightly looking the two boys up and down. Ren grind at the idea, Ranmaru looked away annoyance on his face.

“Anything you want princess,” Haruka smiled as she clapped her hands again, the boys walking to the left of the balcony. Haruka lead me towards a room at the end of the hall way, “This is the costume department” she smiled opening the door. “What would you like to wear?” she asked leading me into the room. 

I took black shorts, black high heels, a red blouse and a white lab coat from the racks of clothes. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, long blond hair trailing down my back, a pointer in my hand. “Would you like to watch?” I asked glancing at Haruka as she clapped and nodded. 

Five minutes passed as I was lead into another room, on the door plate it read “Science class, Biology”. I smiled opening the door and walking down the steps into the middle of the room where Ren was standing facing the other students who were in school attire and Ranmaru was strapped into a chair in the dead centre of the room. 

“Good afternoon class!” I smiled looking around the room, “I am your new teacher you can call me Mistress!” I chuckled as a chorus of ‘welcome mistress’ was echoed back to me.   
“Today I am going to be teaching you about the male genitalia” I placed the pointer underneath Ren’s member bouncing it slightly. “This little muscle here-“I was interrupted by Ren.

“It’s not little Princess” he smirked at me earning a thwack to his balls with the metal pointer. 

“Do not speak until I ask you to!” I shouted at him, “Now get on Ranmaru” I ordered “Straddle him but make sure everyone can see your cocks” I smirked looking over at the blushing Ranmaru who was trying his best to get his hands free of the restraints. 

“As you can see,” I continued walking over to the naked men, “The too appendages are soft or flaccid. However when they are simulated they start to ‘harden’” I explained stroking the two men’s appendages together. 

“Ren please continue” I asked sitting on the desk watching them, Ren continued stroking himself and Ranmaru with one hand and supporting himself with the other. The skin on skin friction making it painful for the both of them to start with. 

“Stop” I smirked seeing both men fully erect and needing. “Get off him” I whispered into Ren’s ear running my fingertips down his spine. “As you can see class, Ren’s cock is now fully erect.” Glancing up at the over confident man I chuckled, bringing my hand down with a hard slap onto his aching member causing him to jolt and twitch. 

“Ren if you would like to continue,” I smiled biting my tongue as the orangette gladly started stroking himself, slow at first until pre-cum started leaking out of the tip. “Faster” I whispered licking the shell of his ear. 

Soon he was moaning and about to cum, “This class is when the seamen in the testicles starts to heat up. As you can see Ren’s balls have elevated, however we cannot allow him to cum just yet.” Smirking I prodded his pre-cumming tip with my pointer until the tip slid in nicely. 

“You like that?” I asked sliding the metal prod in all the way to the hilt causing the idol to let out a choked gasp. “Good boy, now don’t touch” I smirked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Sex is a big part of anyone’s life,” I continued walking over to the hard and frustrated Ranmaru. Unbounding him from the chair, I led him over to the desk. “Would anyone like to see how it’s done?” I asked smirking towards Ranmaru. 

Wolf whistles and moans came from around the room, “No masturbation!” I scolded smirking as I ran my hand up and down the hard abs of the elder man. “Ren you may join in when asked” I smiled gaining a strangled wink from the needy idol. 

I kissed Ranmaru’s lips, however he didn’t seem to want me. He was more focused on the pretty boy across the room, “nee Ren, come here” I smiled pushing Ranmaru aside.   
Kissing the orangettes shoulder she stroked the lubricated appendage of Ren, “He doesn’t seem to like me” I pouted looking up to him. 

“Class, this is an example of homosexual sex, please watch and learn. Ren will take the lead of the top and Ranmaru will be the bottom.” Smirking I gained a death look from the silver haired Idol and a wink from the Orangette. After removing the metal rod from the over confident Ren’s cock, I sat in the chair Ranmaru had previously been in. 

“Begin!” I announced. 

Ren smirked, placing his finger in the loop of Ranmaru’s leather collar. “I’ll make this easy for you” he chuckled capturing the elders’ lips in a forceful kiss. Ren pulled Ranmaru over to the desk, pushing him onto the hard wood top.

“Oi! Jinguji what do you think you’re doing!?” yelled Ranmaru has his back collided with the hard wood desk. 

“Relax,” Ren chuckled placing his knees each side of the annoyed man, “Senpai you’re so hard” he smirked rubbing his thumb across the tip of the silverettes tip. 

Ranmaru sucked in a breath, his cock being simulated by the young boy, “Jinguji!” snapped the Bassist pulling the imposing hand away from him.

“Now now,” Ren chuckled reaching into the desk top draw and pulling out some handcuffs, clicking them on to Ranmaru’s wrists and shackling him to the desk. Fishing in the draw Ren pulled out an empty bottle of lube, the only empty bottle in the draw. Flipping open the cap, Ren squeezed it onto his aching member. “Oh... We’re all out” pouted the model. “I’ll take it slow okay, Senpai?” he winked pushing flipping him onto all fours giving the students a clear view.

“N-No! Stop!” Ranmaru yelled as Ren’s protruding fingertip prodded his already abused hole. “N-No!” He whined the last customers’ seamen dripping down his neglected balls and cock. Ranmaru looked away, humiliated that his band mates, teachers but most of all kouhai’s could see reminisce of someone spilling out of him. 

Ren didn’t stop though, forcing three fingers straight into the stinging entrance of the bassist. “So stretched all ready?” Ren asked pulling his fingers out, cum dripping off of them. 

“Please… Stop” Ranmaru pleaded tears pooling in his eyes as Ren carried on with the ‘demonstration’. Ran was being humiliated by a younger man, and that hurt the bassist. He was violated over and over by the orangette who was enjoying himself, Ran wasn’t one to cry but this hurt him deeply. 

“I’m sorry” Ren whispered into his senpai’s ear as he forced his needing cock into the abused hole in front of him.

Ranmaru’s back arched in pain, his voice crying out as Ren started to move inside of him. Each time his prostate was brushed against pleasure rushed in his veins, soon replaced by the pain. 

Ren, quickened his movements trying to get himself off as well as his pained Senpai. He snaked his hand around to milk Ran’s neglected and twitching cock, covering the Bassist in more pleasure as Ren pushed deeper into the others arse. Blood started to drip down Ranmaru’s thighs as Ren sheathed himself inside deeper and deeper. 

Ranmaru only felt pleasure and numbness, his hips and backside was numb, he was numb all the way up to his lungs. Soon his breath began swallowing as pleasure and the need for release rose in his cock.

“Ren...” he moaned as the blue eyed boy continued to stroke the vein bulged member. “I need to cum...” he choked out as the intruding cock was removed from his bleeding and over abused hole. With a thump Ranmaru laid on his back looking up to the younger man with blank, empty eyes. 

Ren released his senpai’s hands and helped him sit up, using his free hand to stroke both needing cocks. Both boys slumped against each other their cries echoing around the glass walled room. 

“Ren!” Ranmaru screamed as his cum spurted in thin ribbons from his cock and covered both of their hot, sweating bodies.

Ren grunted in reply as his thicker ribbons covered the now spent and panting face of the silverette. Ren showed a cocky grin to the room as cum dripped down his torso and onto the teachers’ desk. 

A smirk appeared on my face as I walked towards the both spent and heavy breathing boys, “Good show Ren” I smirked licking a small stream of cum that had landed on his nipple. 

“Ranmaru, you need to up your game a little,” I smiled at him as I pulled on his leather collar, his eyes looked away from me. I sighed letting go of him, “Class dismissed!” I announced leaving the two cum covered boys laying on the desk in the centre of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! new installment up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.. yet i'm not I love this. This will be my summer project, so please send me who you want to see and how you want to see them. Every boy is available more than once, you can create your OTP and orgies. Just tell me how you want it to finish or how you want the middle to be.. y'know comment it :3


End file.
